Itachi and
by skid SD
Summary: This is a collection of stories about female/fem Itachi X several characters. Each story will last a few chapters, and they are not necessarily connected to each other. the first story will be about female Itachi x Naruto & Sasuke. However, I expect to make other stories about Shisui and the rest. Please don't read if you don't like this type of stories.
1. Naruto and Sasuke part 1

**Yes, I know this is my 3rd female Itachi fic.**

**Before you ask, no, I did not give up on "Moving on". However, I don't have as much inspiration to work with right now. Therefore, I made this one.  
><strong>

**As you can figure out from the description, this story will have many characters in it paired with Itachi. Obviously, this is a smut fic more than a "story" XD. However, the settings will always be the ninja world even if the location or attire differs.**

**The first story will have Sasuke and Naruto with female Itachi. I changed a few things in the continuity of the canon manga so the story I want to write would happen. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Far away on the outskirts of the village hidden in the live two siblings. Both were orphaned many years ago by the attack of a giant demon fox about 16 years ago.

Even though they were victims of the attack, they were still not trusted by the majority of the village. Their clan possessed a very powerful eye that could control the demon. This made some people of the village think that clan died misusing that eye prompting people to fear the only two remaining of that clan; Uchiha Itachi and her littler brother, Uchiha Sasuke. She was only 5 years old when that happened, but she made a vow to herself that she would take care of her younger brother no matter what.

16 years have passed since that day, and the two siblings spend most of their time in the aforementioned outskirts where what remains of the uchiha district still stands.

"Ok... I think this is enough... dont you agree?"

"But I am still hungry, you" he responded as he gulped down his breakfast.

"But I dont want others to see us like... this".

"... Screw the others... All I care about is Ne-chan" he looked at her

"... Sure" The one complaining about the former's apatite smiled, and she began stroking his hair.

The smiling, and now blushing Konoichi is none other than Sasuke's older sister, Itachi. She was Sasuke's "breakfast".

She began reminiscing on the past as her brother "fed" from her. Itachi wasn't always his "nourishment". However, it all started about 3 years ago Itachi Sasuke were on a mission. It was a simple mission as all they had to do was rescue an infant, and return him to his mother which they succeeded at.

Itachi handed over the baby to his mother, and she thanked the both in return. Sasuke saw the mother holding her child to her bosom. The mother felt her child was hungry it grabbed her shirt. Both Itachi and Sasuke knew the mother needed privacy, so they went on their way.

But, this made Sasuke somewhat jealous since he never knew that motherly affection, and never will. He knew he had his older sister, but she will never be his mother no matter how grateful he was for her existence.

Nonetheless, his curiosity made him wonder how it would feel, so he looked at his sister's C cup bosom, and blushed. It wasn't out of lust, or anything malicious. It was just genuine curiosity.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke quickly turned his eye from her, and stared at the ground.

"n... nothing" replied Sasuke blushing.

She saw a tear running down Sasuke's face. He quickly ran away from his sister, so she wouldn't see him in this state, but it was too late for him.

"Wait!" she yelled, but Sasuke was long gone and out of her sight.

"Why is he crying?" thought Itachi to herself.

Before she went after her brother, she wanted to make sure the mother they both saved was ok, and sound. However, she knew the mother wasn't done yet feeding her child, so she made sure she wouldn't be noticed. She saw a small window in the ceiling, and peaked with the tip of her head. She was rest assure that both were safe, and moved on to find Sasuke.

While trying to find him, she began thinking of what she did wrong in order to make him cry. After all, Sasuke began crying when he looked at her.

"He looked at me and- wait, he didn't look at my face..." Itachi stopped herself mid thought as her trust memory reminded her that Sasuke's eyes were directed at her chest.

"But why wou-" Itachi's eyes widened because she just realized what was going on. She connected the scene she just saw with the mother to her own mother and Sasuke.

She held her hands closer to her chest as she remembered how Sasuke never had a mother unlike here even if it was short lived.

"I..."

Itachi remembered the bow she made after her parents' death and clinched her fist. The unconfident look in her eyes turned to that of determination, and she continued to search for her brother...

"Ouch!" complained Itachi snapping her back from the walk on memory lane to the current events at hand.

"S... sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Sasuke pleaded for forgiveness.

"Don't worry. Seeing you like this makes me happy" blushed Itachi giving Sasuke the signal to continue and continued to latch over Itachi's now D cup breast.

"He bites more now than usual" She thought to herself.

"And he also..." Itachi stopped her line of thought knowing where that would take her to.

Of course, she was referring to the changes that happened in Sasuke's "feeding" over the course of the 3 years both of them began this. As Sasuke grew, he became more "grabby" than usual. It started innocently enough with Sasuke sucking from one breast. Both of her breasts wouldn't produce any milk at first. She didn't intend to. All she wanted to give Sasuke the sense of having a mother, and he would hopefully get over it. However, after several months of this habit stimulating her breasts, she slowly began producing milk. Again, she didn't find it to be a problem. In fact, it made her happy now that she was a step closer to being the mother Sasuke always wanted.

Over the years, as her breasts grew, so did Sasuke. At first, he used to sit in her lap drinking from her, but now that he is too big, she would sit on a table to elevate her breasts to his mouth for ease of access as he stood infront of her.

He also stopped squeezing her breasts with both hands, and began massaging her back using one of them. Slowly but surely, he reached grabbed her rear.

On one hand, Itachi noticed this developing pattern in the second year of their "ritual". She knew what would happen if she allowed it to continue more than that. On the other hand, she didn't want to break his heart, and reject him now that he associates her with being his mother.

However, regardless of how she wanted Sasuke to feel towards her, she knew that was impossible as she too began to develop an urge to let Sasuke touch her as he pleases.

This is why she tells Sasuke to hurry up while "eating" from her, while hoping he would find it bothersome and quit on his own. This is why she is only exposing one breast to Sasuke at a time instead of both like before.

"That was tasty! Thanks Onne-chan!" smiled Sasuke as he whipped away the excess milk over his mouth.

"Great! I liked it as well" gave Itachi a fake smile as milk dripped from her breast. She whipped it out with a towel, and covered her exposed breast to be unseen by Sasuke until tomorrow the same time.

Itachi looked down on the table to see if some milk made it there until she saw something she didn't expect.

"!?" was Itachi's response to what she saw. As she lowered head to clean the milk, but she indirectly saw Sasuke's pants swollen with a full erection behind them.

"Is something wrong?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"NO! nothing at all! just a bit... dizzy" she replied.

"He doesn't know?..." she thought to herself. She thought Sasuke spent so much time training with his best friend Naruto, who also didn't have a mother, that maybe he never had the chance to be exposed to what he was "having" right now.

"listen, sis..." said Sasuke snapping Itachi out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You said you liked doing this, right?" asked Sasuke boldly.

"Um... Yes, I did! I do like it!" Itachi tried to hide how she truly felt.

"In that case, can we do this again, tonight?!" asked Sasuke eagerly.

"But... sure" She hesitated to answer, but she didn't want to turn him down.

"Thanks! I have a surprise for you!" was the last thing Sasuke told Itachi before he left for a mission with Naruto.

"Sur... prise?" she was puzzled as to what Sasuke could give her.

Itachi pondered on what Sasuke meant, but continued on with her day knowing everything will be revealed soon anyway.

**Several hours later...**

Night has arrived, and every ninja went back to their homes for a good sleep.

Itachi was at home waiting for Sasuke in the kitchen. She was wearing a sweater with a bra underneath it, and a pair a of tight pants.

"I'm back neeee-chan!" yelled Sasuke as he entered the house.

She heard Sasuke, but he wasn't even at the kitchen door yet, so Itachi began to prepare Sasuke's "meal".

Itachi sat on the table and raised her sweater over her left breast this time unlike last time. She didn't want one breast to look bigger than the other, so each time she would feed Sasuke a different breast from the last tine.

Itachi began to stimulate her nipples, so some milk would come out. That would make Sasuke's "dinner" much quicker, and both could go to bed.

*click*

Itachi heard the door knob to the kitchen turn, and milk started to drip from her left nipple.

"Well, you sure took your sweet ti-" Itachi saw the figure of a leg appearing behind the door, so she stopped and quickly covered over her left breast. She even put her hands across her now concealed chest as to hide them even more if possible. luckily for her, this figure did not see her "private" and "special" for Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Itachi in panic as she saw Sasuke with another person beside him.

"What are you mad about? As I said, I wanted to give you a present! and this is my present!" said Sasuke with a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"You said that you liked doing what we do every morning, right? well, I got someone else to... help!" said Sasuke as innocently as he could.

"BUT I-" Itachi remembered what she told Sasule. She also remembered the background person with Sasuke. That person was also treated like crap as she and her brother were. That person too was blamed for the night 16 years ago as she did. That person too did not know his mother as Sasuke.

"I don't know why Sasuke invited me. He said it was a gift for my birthday. Something the two of us could share".

"I..." stuttered Itachi realizing what she has to do now.

Sasuke approached Itachi and said...

"My gift to you this night is me and... Uzumaki Naruto"

**The end.**

**Well, this turned out to be a bit longer than a thought.**


	2. Naruto and Sasuke part 2

"My gift to you is me and... Uzumaki Naruto." said Sasuke while wearing that innocent smile his sister was accustomed to see.

The only natural response Itachi could think of to counter to this casual proclamation by Sasuke was silence.

On the other hand, this silence did not compliment her mental state which went into a deep introspection of her present situation.

Thoughts such as "This is getting dangerous..." or "I need to stop this now!" circled her mind. Unfortunately for her, it was too late since other thoughts sneaked through as well ranging from "I wonder if Naruto's tongue feels different..." to "Can I take on both?".

Itachi shook her head off trying to get rid of the day dreaming trying her best to convince herself that her desires didn't matter because the outcome wont be worth it at the end.

Sadly for her, none of that mattered at the end, and she knew the futility of the situation. Itachi knew that she had to service both Naruto and Sasuke for dinner. All she could do was ask the obvious question.

"W...Why Naruto?" Itachi asked Sasuke looking in Naruto's general direction.

"Why me?" asked Naruto blushing as he saw Itachi's nipples protruding through her shirt. They were made more apparent by the wetness surrounding them to which he didn't know the reason behind them.

"Yes, you." she answered back putting her hands over her chest once she identified the looks Naruto was giving her.

"I know you said not to tell anyone, but you only said that us siblings could do this a-"

"And Naruto is like your brother... right?" Itachi cut Sasuke's answer.

"Right!" answered Sasuke smiling in delight knowing he is about share his most favorite activity with his best friend.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Huh? you didn't tell him what we... do?" asked a perplexed Itachi.

"No! I did tell him! I told him we are having dinner and your the one making it!" answered Sasuke.

Itachi sighed at Sasuke's answer in frustration.

"So where is the dinner? I only see your sister on the table, Sasuke." answered a hungry Naruto.

"You idiot! your looking at it!" pointed Sasuke at Itachi with Naruto thinking the food is behind her.

Itachi soon blushed and her body quivered a bit showing her uncertainty of what she is about to do.

_"If I say no, Sasuke will learn the truth behind what the two of us did once he begins to ask more questions. No, he will know anyway, but I can at least prolong it until I find a better time to tell him than now... But Naruto... is he really like Sasuke?" _she thought to herself.

"Well, I guess the sooner, the better" said Itachi.

"Finally, I am hungry!" both Naruto and Sasuke said as they approached Itachi.

Naruto stopped on Itachi's left side, once he saw Sasuke stopping at her right staring at Itachi's breasts as they were in his eye level since she was sitting on the table. Naruto didn't understand, but he couldn't follow suit since he too began to stare as well blushing.

Itachi lowered her head to whisper something in Naruto's ear

"Don't tell anyone, ok?"

Naruto's didn't get what she meant by that. It seemed more like a threat.

"I guess I will start then" Itachi reached to the bottom of her shirt in order to remove it.

"?!" She stopped before she could even left her shirt an inch as she felt something latching on her.

"Sasuke!?" both Naruto and Itachi yelled.

Sasuke already began sucking on Itachi's still clothed left breast.

"S.. Sorry, I am too impatient when it comes to nee chan." answered Sasuke after he detaching his mouth away from her.

"What the..." Naruto was dumbfounded at what he saw. Unlike Sasuke, he knew all women are forbidden to a ninja, being family or not. Jiraya made sure to at least teach him about that.

"'It's ok Naruto! Nee chan says it's ok!" said Sasuke with that dumb smile again inviting Naruto to try as well.

"I... I..." Naruto didn't know how to act to this invitation, but he soon began to understand what was happening including that threat Itachi gave him earlier.

He continued to stutter until Itachi put her lips over Naruto's forehead and smiled at him

"Don't worry".

Naruto calmed down a bit, but still blushing as he stared at Itachi's clothed wet nipple. He slowly approached her making a huge gulp shivering until his mouth was a few millimeters before her.

He didn't suck on it yet. He first kissed her nipple.

Making Itachi blush since there was hidden meaning behind that act unlike Sasuke's quest hunger. She shivered from this unexpected turn of events making her breasts jiggle as well which gave Naruto clearer picture of the outline surrounding her breasts.

Sasuke noticed this and too decided to kiss her nipple as well which invoked the same reaction, but it was accompanied with a vocal response as well.

"D... don't do that... it feels weird" blushed Itachi looking down on the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to suck on her breasts from their own sides. Naruto's member became even harder and so did Sasuke's, but unlike him, Naruto wasn't accustomed to this. He didn't want to please himself in front of Itachi like this. So, he made sure both of his hand was occupied with other parts of her body.

He put his right hand on the right side of her left breast, while putting the left hand over her rear. He then squeezed with both hands even though both she was still fully clothed.

"AH!" Itachi let out a moan surprising both Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't understand it, but her moan meant that she was happy, so he did what Naruto did. In order to differentiate himself a bit from Naruto, he also bit Itachi's nipple and pulled it towards his direction.

"UHHH!"

Itachi then felt an uncontrollable moan and a shiver down her spine as Sasuke and Naruto clutched on her upper and lower part. She wrapped both her legs and hands over Naruto and Sasuke pulling the two of them closer to her body as milk sullied her shirt where Naruto could almost see her breasts from behind her wet shirt.

"Wait!" Itachi told the two.

Both pulled their mouths away from her, but they kept a strong on her behind.

"This is getting a bit messy..." said Itachi as she took off her shirt and pants leaving only one small red clothing item on her lower side.

She stood in front of the table before Naruto and Sasuke almost fully naked with her upper part wet and shiny from all the sucking the two did and her breasts still dripping milk.

Now that the thin piece of cloth was removed, Naruto and Sasuke began licking all of her chest area, not just sucking them.

Naruto could feel himself precumming in his pants and he knew Sasuke must be doing the same. Itachi noticed the wet area in their pants, and put her hands in them to release them from their confinement.

"Nee... nee chan?!" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry... Sasuke... but..." Itachi responded.

Itachi released her hand from Naruto's shoulder and put both over Sasuke's face as he soon felt her lips on his own finally understanding how she felt about him. Finally, the he didn't need to feel guilty about every time he wanted to suck and fondle every part of her body. Although he saw her body and could memorize it by heart, he could never really know it until he touched it.

_"Thanks... Naruto" _She thanked in her mind because if it wasn't for him, she and her brother wouldn't have been liberated anymore. Her gratitude extended to the point of not minding Naruto participating with the two of them even if it was for one night.

Naruto felt somewhat happy for the two, but he was still aroused in needing of satisfaction.

Itachi wanted all of the three of them to feel satisfied this night. She held both of their shafts with each hand and began to rub them as they continued their own work. She could feel their warm percum over her hands lubricating their shafts making her rubbing fast and faster.

Sasuke wanted to make his "nee chan" feel the same, so he put he released his left hand from fondling her right breast and quickly slipped it inside of her now wet panties.

"Sa... su...ke!" Itachi moaned.

Naruto felt somewhat jealous, so he slipped his hands in their as well. What proceeded was a battle of dominance using their fingers with the battleground Itachi's insides.

Sasuke understood how Naruto, but he wanted to be the clear winner. He slightly pushed Naruto with his body to the side so his fingers would leave the battle scene. He then pushed on the relatively small table with his hard on aligned perfectly with her entrance.

He had a determined look in his eyes as he stared up to Itachi who knew what he wanted to ask her. She just smiled giving Sasuke the clearance. He moved the part of her panties that covered her entrance to the side.

"uh!" Itachi tried to control her moans as much as possible.

Naruto stood besides them not knowing what to do. Fortunately for him, Itachi didn't want him to feel unwelcomed. After all, she promised to be a good guest for the two.

She laid down on her back, while Sasuke was still in her while holding her legs open and licking her belly, but he couldn't reach her breasts in that position. Her head reached over the end of the small table. Itachi then gave Naruto a look and a welcoming gesture with her hand to come over her direction that spoke more than words. He somehow knew what she wanted him to do.

Naruto neared the opposite side of Sasuke where Itachi's head laid. She saw the tip of his shaft infront of her wet and still dripping and gave it a kiss which made Naruto's spine shiver.

"Now you see how it felt" Itachi said before she took in Naruto into her mouth, and began to thrust. She wrapped her free hands over his hips guiding them. Naruto used his own free hands to grab Itachi's still lactating breasts, and fondled them, pinching her nipples as well.

Now, it was Sasuke who felt jealous of Naruto. He already took Naruto's share away from him once, and didn't want to do it again. Fortunately, the more Naruto fondled Itachi's breasts, the more she leaked of her precious milk which ran into the middle of her belly making it look like a small while lake overflowing on the sides. Sasuke made sure to use his limited reach to drink from there.

Every time Sasuke thrusted in her, he would push her towards Naruto as he did the same pushing her towards Sasuke. It was rhythmic for the three of them.

Itachi's legs suddenly wrapped over Sasuke. Sasuke's hands didn't need to grab her legs anymore because of this. This sent the two of them that she was at her climax soon just like they are.

Naruto stopped fondling her breasts and grabbed her head from behind instead as his thrusts increased.

Sasuke used his free hands to reoccupy her breasts and he squeezed them as hard as he could.

_"Im!" _all of them thought to themselves.

"tsk!" both Naruto and Sasuke let out as both filled Itachi's innards. Her cheeks began to swallow with Naruto's load in her, and Sasuke felt his load being too much in her creating pressure over his manhood to get out of her. The two of them pulled out and covered her with their 2 remaining loads. Sasuke covered her belly, while Naruto covered her neck and face, but both were able to cover her chest together as it mingled with her still lactating state.

"Hah... hah..." panted Itachi trying to regain her breath again.

Several minutes passed by as Naruto and Sasuke tidied their pants, while she wore something temporary until she takes a bath.

"Thanks... the two of you" Itachi smiled at the two and they smiled as well.

"I guess I am not needed anymore here" said Naruto with an odd smile knowing that Sasuke and Itachi were at least happy. He was going to the door, so he can leave.

This didn't sit well with Sasuke. He really wanted to share his happiness with Naruto even if he didn't feel the same way about Itachi as he did.

"Where do you think your going, dope?" Sasuke called Naruto.

"But we're..." Naruto stopped.

"I saw how happy she was with the two of us, so we will do this again another day until I prove that she only needs me" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto and Itachi were surprised at Sasuke's response. Admiringly, even though her heart belonged to Sasuke, she did have fun with the two of them competing over her.

"Sure" Naruto smirked as well giving his answer before he left.

"_Your is finally happy... Sasuke_" thought Itachi to herself smiling before she took Sasuke with her and have a bath together.

**The end**

**next is Shisui as requested by one of you and I am honestly very excited to write about the two as well! :)**

**This chapter sums up the Naruto and Sasuke parts. The entire reason I began doing this fic was because of the feedback I got from my last fic which began as constructive. However, it soon became negative the moment to the point of bashing I put the SasuIta scene in it. I get you don't like Sasuke, but all the fics so far are smut fics anyway so chill out XD**

**Idk when I will get the next one out, but please look forward to it, and if you have some ideas about Shisui, please don't hesitate to tell me!.**


	3. Uchiha Shisui

**Well, this chapter will be about Shisui.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Hey, Itachi... is something wrong!" asked the Anbu leader, Shisui Uchiha

"N... Nothing!" blushed Itachi.

There was something troubling her as the two head back to the Anbu headquarters in order to report on their first mission together and change out of their Anbu clothes.

Shisui couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought it might have been because it was her first day as an Anbu. However, she was like that all day ever since she wore her outfit. Maybe she simply didn't feel comfortable working with guys, but both were already engaged, so it didn't make any sense to him. On the other hand, her blushing indicated she was embarrassed of something. She reverted to her old self when they went on their first date.

Shisui felt a bit sad because he wanted to work with her and get closer to her. After all, their engagement was arranged, and they only started dating after they got engaged. Itachi and Shisui didn't object on the news when they heard about it from their parents. They knew arranged marriage was going to be their fate one day, but they didn't know it would be with eachother.

Regardless, both have been trying their best to fall in love with each other before they tied the knot which was about a month away. Fugaku, Itachi's father, suggested Itachi joining the Anbu since she was more than qualified, and the time the two spent together would prove to their relationship. Shisui even gave her his old Anbu clothes because it would a few weeks before they make one for Itachi.

This is what Shisui was thinking about before they finally arrived at the Anbu head quarters. Both wrote their report, and changed their clothes.

When Itachi got out of the room dedicated for women, her expression changed.

"You seem more relaxed" asked Shisui.

"You have no idea. I finally got it off my chest!" smiled Itachi.

Shisui thought she talked with another girl while changing exchanging her secrets explaining the "off my chest" comment she just made. Whatever the case may be, it made him smile thinking that Itachi must have been telling that girl about how much she didn't want to be an Anbu, but was forced to. If that were the case, it's ok as Itachi will drop from the Anbu later on anyway. That would still be better than her acting weird was caused by being around Shisui.

This was the routine for the next four days. Itachi would act weird on missions with Shisui, both would report on the mission, and change their clothes.

On the fifth day, both were tasked with a mission inside of Konoha which felt like a refreshing change of events for the two.

The mission was to take place at night. Both would go to a new store that sells sweets and guard it for one night. The guy who owns it was a very rich man, and was very paranoid someone would try to sabotage his new branch in Konoha, so he spared no expense on security and asked for at least two Anbu to guard his store one night before it opens.

Itachi and Shisui accepted the mission happily since it will be an easy reminding them of their days as a Genin.

Night fell, and the two went to the new store. They didn't guard it from the outside, so the if a thief came to the store, they would catch him by surprise instead of him changing his mind on doing it another night once he sees the two Anbu.

"So, does that mean we can eat whatever we want?" asked Itachi who was still blushing and seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

"You have a sweet tooth, don't you?" giggled Shisui.

"Anyway, maybe we will ask the guy who owns this place to have some sweets as a reward." commented Itachi making Shisui laugh.

It was already one AM with the two surveilling the store, but nothing happened.

"It seems no one is coming" Shisui broke that silence.

"Really?..." Itachi said blushing.

"Yeah, it's boring. Now I want to eat some sweets from here" Shisui laughed.

"Well, since it doesn't seem anyone is coming, I want to ask you something" her blush disappeared.

"Su.. Sure" replied Shisui with upmost fear. He is now thinking she might want to break up or something. That would cause too many problems this late, and he was already starting to have feeling for her.

"Can I take this flake jacket off!?" asked Itachi and the blush soon returned with a tear in her eye expressing how uncomfortable she felt it.

"Heh?" His face became slyly not expecting that question.

"I-I mean sure! you can take it off!" he picked himself up from that situation. He thought it was ok since she wore a shirt under it.

"Finally!" said a happy Itachi.

She reached her hands behind her back to unravel the straps.

"I don't get why you wa-" Shisui was cut by the site infront of him finally understanding Itachi's "blushing" whenever they are on missions and now he is blushing instead.

When Itachi took of her flake jacket, he finally remembered the flake jacket he gave her was designed with men in mind. He forgot that while he had the bigger waste compared to her, she had the obviously bigger chest. His pants easily fit her, but the upper part of her body didn't.

She was still wearing a blue shirt, but because the flake jacket was already tight for her chest, she would remove her bra before wearing the flake jacket to give some space. He noticed her lack of bra since the shirt shaped her breasts.

_"You have no idea. I finally got it off my chest"_ remembered Shisui realizing she meant it literally.

He never saw her without her bra or even naked for that matter since they wanted to make love the day they married hopping they would have fell in love by then.

"So this is why *gulp* you were acting weird?" asked Shisui trying his best to focus on the mission.

"Well, yeah" answered Itachi before she continued.

"Isn't that obv-" stopped Itachi realizing what she was about to discuss with Shisui and the blushing returned again.

Shisui knew they couldn't keep the night going on like this, so he wanted to make light of the situation. He remembered something he used to tease her about when they were a few years younger before she was fully developed.

Shisui approached his future bride to be which made Itachi nervous.

"It's been a while since we did this..." commented Shisui as he was only a few inches away from Itachi. He looked her straight in the eye and Itachi's heart began beating out of control.

She was waiting for a kiss as she closed her eyes.

However, she quickly opened them once she felt something around her neck. It was her shirt as Shisui put a finger inside her shirt's collar from the front and pulled it to take a peak at her chest.

"See? your still sm-" blushed Shisui not being able to continue reenacting his childhood memories.

He let her shirt go and stumbled on his way back away from her falling on the ground from the unexpected surprise.

Itachi's face became even redder.

*gulp* Was Shisui's only reaction.

"S... Sorry!" pleaded Shisui as he stood up.

Itachi saw that Shisui's pants were as tight as her shirt.

"!" This gave Itachi an idea.

"Don't worry, we're engaged, so I think it's ok..." said Itachi making Shisui surprised and speechless at how understanding she was.

"But...I want... to take a peak as well" stuttered Itachi not being able to maintain eye contact with Shisui.

"Huh?!" questioned Shisui.

What followed was a silence between the two that last some seconds before Shisui unzipped his pants revealing his boxers with a bulge in them.

"Su.. Sure" he answered with a red face.

Itachi approached her soon to be husband until she was only an inch before Shisui. Shisui saw that her nipples are now erect through the shirt which made the tip of the bulge in his boxers wet and that showed as well. She put her finger inside Shisui's boxers and pulled them.

"!"

Unfortunately for her, the moment she pulled them, Shisui's shaft showed itself proudly and fully erect not confined anymore. It was so fast that she didn't have time to retrieve her finger away and it touched his tip.

She raised her finger to her face, and the thick string of precum stretched with it not disconnecting at all.

She marveled at her finger tip before she licked it. Shisui knew what that act meant and took her finger out of her mouth to replace it with his tongue as he held her closer to his body.

"mhm" was the only sound both of them made before they broke their kiss for a breath.

Shisui knew he had to wait a bit more but stroked his shaft twice just to control his desires for a bit.

"Don't do that..." said Itachi as she lowered her body to stand on both knees. She was about to continue tasting Shisui's precum starting with a small kiss to his shaft right bellow the tip which collided with her forehead leaving a string of precum on her face.

Shisui was almost to hold himself, but her licking reminded him of her love for lollipops and sweets in general.

"Wait.." said Shisu.

He took a bottle of syrup beside him on the table into his hand.

"How about some sweets as well?" he smirked looking into her eyes.

Itachi saw a thin string of liquid out of that syrup bottle running down slowly over Shisui's shaft. It was fully erect so the tip was facing upwards, and the syrup cover it like liquid chocolate on an apple.

Itachi's face was very close to Shisui's shaft, so the syrup ran down over her shirt making them wet and now, Shisui can see the color of her pink nipples and breasts' flesh covered in syrup.

He put the bottle of syrup down once he was done, and Itachi began licking slowly licking it for a few seconds before she couldn't take it and swallowed Shisui's dick fully into her mouth.

"tsk.." tried Shisui to keep himself from moaning.

Itachi too kept herself from moaning as well as she began to feel her crotch getting wet with each stroke in her mouth.

She felt his cock stiffen even more in her mouth and knew he was at his limit. However, she didn't want it to end there, so she took it out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?!" asked a panicked Shisui thinking he didn't perform well at all.

"It's your turn now" pouted Itachi.

Shisui got the hint, and picked Itachi from the floor. He was going to take off her shirt but noticed the wet spot between her legs.

This motivated him to help her take off her pants and panties first. Itachi was surprised at this move thinking Shisui would aim for the chest first.

He helped her position hers back on the wall. She wrapped one arm over his shoulder, and Shisui wrapped one of her legs over his body with the other left on the ground to support her body standing while giving him ease of access to her.

Shisui positioned his shaft over her clit, and entered her.

Itachi contained her moans as she could fearing people would hear them outside even if it was late at night.

The first thrust made her breasts bounce in her shirt once making themselves noticeable to Shisui. He remembered to clean them with her his tongue as she did to him.

He took off her shirt freeing her breasts from their captivity and the syrup continued to drip from her breasts on her crotch and his shaft making his entrance into her smoother and created faster thrusts.

He each of her breasts in place as he started to lick them and squeeze them focusing most on her nipple even biting it from time to time. This made Itachi feel even more pleasure the more Shisui bit her nipples at once closing her breasts together.

Itachi held Shisui's head and kissed him as their tongues played while he played with her nipples and she put her one of her hands behind Shisui's back trying to push him even deeper in her.

They continued with this going back and forth increasing in speed until Shisui licked all of the syrup completely off her chest.

Shisui and Itachi couldn't take it anymore as they were about to reach their climax. Itachi wrapped both of her legs around Shisui's waist and released her hands from Shisui's back and wrapped them around his head kissing him passionately while Shisui putt both of his hand over her rear and grabbed her cheeks squeezing them as his thrusts became more violent.

They didn't say anything to each other but they knew the other was at their limit.

Itachi didn't want both of them to moan once they release so she tightened her mouth over Shisui's and her hands around he his head as well as she felt her clit tighten over his shaft and feeling the latter stiffen even more inside her until...

"MHM!... Mhm... mhm... mm"

was all that could be heard from them again as Shisui's cum dipped on the floor with his shaft still releasing in her insides overflowing it.

He was still able to do a few more thrust before he lost all power, but it was already over for the two of them.

Itachi released her grip from Shisui's head and waist lowering her legs to the ground. She leaned her back against the wall for support, and Shisui pulled out from her, but several strings of their juices combined connected his shaft to Itachi's clit.

Itachi smiled and put a hand over her belly followed by Shisui.

"I love you" proclaimed Shisui smiling.

"Me too... me too" smiled Itachi with a tear in her eyes before she gave him a kiss and they left the store to sleep somewhere comfortable.

**Then End.**

**I hope you liked it as I did writing it! If you have any suggestions for the next pairing with female Itachi, please tell me :)**


End file.
